All-American Comics Vol 1 78
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Crusher Crane * The Cranes (Crusher's cousins) ** Clem ** Jeb ** Luke ** Zeke Other Characters: * Shifty * Granda Crane Locations: * ** ** Starlight Roof Night Club * Warsatch County, Kentucky Items: * * Vehicles: * | Editor11_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Inker11_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | StoryTitle11 = Winky, Blinky, and Noddy: "On the Loose for a Moose" | Synopsis11 = The Three Dimwits are hired by the restless Archibald Gloin to join him at his northern cabin to help him get some sleep. While Noddy reads to him, as it seems the sound of his voice can put Archibald to sleep in an instant, Winky and Blinky tend to cooking some dinner. As usual, it does not go well. The loud clashing of pots, the bang of a hunting rifle, and the grunts of a live moose keep waking Archibald up. Luckily, he eventually manages to fall into a sound slumber. Too bad his loud snoring is keeping the boys awake. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Archibald Gloin * A physician | Editor12_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler12_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle12 = Dr. Mid-Nite: "Holiday from Healing" | Synopsis12 = Dr. McNider receives a visit from Fred Vincent, a hypochondriac, who believed himself to be very ill. Recognizing that Fred's ails were just in his mind, McNider prescribes a cruise getaway. He had a plan to cure Fred, and as Dr. Mid-Nite, he informs the crew aboard Fred's private yacht what they needed to do. First, the boat was crashed onto the shore of an island, and Dr. Mid-Nite evacuated everyone, including Fred Vincent, before the ship "floundered". In actuality the wreck wasn't nearly as bad as he was making it out to be, but Mid-Nite needed to keep up the charade. While Fred was panicking about needing his pills, the Dr. whispered to the crewmen to start arguing among themselves. They obliged, and when one of them pretended to turn against his employer, Fred retaliates with a right hook to his chin. Dr. Mid-Nite joins in and fakes fighting the crew off with Fred.. Afterwards, Fred suddenly remembers he is ill, and starts worrying about collapsing without his pills. But Dr. Mid-Nite tells him there was no time for that now, they needed to find some food on this island. He sends Fred to go fishing while he sets up a fire. Now, Fred has never fished a day in his life, or spent considerable time out in the wilderness, and it's been years since he enjoyed a cool dip in water. But on his own, he soon learned that he rather enjoyed all of these things, on top of which it's been hours since he had his pills. His state of mind was changing, and he even thought about giving his yacht crew all raises. He returns to Dr. Mid-Nite later that day with a couple of fish he caught and announced that he was done with the pills and all his other medication. That meant it was time to get back on the "repaired" yacht and head for home. Dr. McNider's prescription worked like a charm and Fred was eager to enjoy the rest of his life a healthy man. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Fred Vincent Locations: * Vehicles: * Sea Serpent (ship) | Editor13_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer13_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler13_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker13_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle13 = Hop Harrigan: "Hop Tries a New Personality" | Synopsis13 = Comic book fan Tank Tinker persuades Hop Harrigan to adopt a new more colorful personality. Hop plays along with this, adopting a costume based on a comic book character, “The Black Lamp.” Just then, notorious outlaw Maestro Killigan and his three trusted cohorts show up, in their top hats and tuxedos, for the purpose of stealing Hop's famous airplane, the P-U2U, to use in their contraband-transporting business. To their surprise, two copies of this plane are present, and they steal both. Hop's attempt to jump them fails when he snags his foot in his unwieldy new cape. Since they have an old dive-bomber on hand, equipped with radar, they use it to pursue the faster P-U2Us, and soon find one, flying down a gorge to avoid detection. Hop hands the controls over to Tank and climbs into the bomb rack; Tank dive-bombs the fleeing plane; Hop pops his parachute at just the right second and hits the bubble canopy just right. The fight is on! Killigan isn't in this plane but two of his overdressed henchmen are, still, Hop is mostly winning, but the plane caroms off one wall of the gorge and spins out of control, to a deadly-looking crash. Tank lands the bomber nearby and observes in amazement as Hop crawls from the wreckage, alone. Meanwhile and elsewhere, as they hear on the radio, a P-U2U (the only remaining plane of its kind) has been spotted at Meyhicko Mine, using a complicated gadget to steal two million pesos worth of silver. Hop and Tank resume the pursuit. Soon they're operating at an altitude where oxygen is a problem and they have only one old-style oxygen mask between them, so after a short sharp conversation Tank is directed to bail out, taking the mask with him. Hop maneuvers into Killigan's flight path, and Killigan goes all kamikaze on him; their combined approach speeds are over 1000 mph; there's a spectacular mid-air collision. Hop has leapt out at exactly the right second, and used his cape to snag the P-U2U's rudder, and is hacking at the elevator trip tab, but it's only seconds before he'll black out and lose his grip. Meanwhile Killigan's assistant is shooting at him with a pistol, and the P-U2U is corkscrewing toward the ground AND falling apart in mid-air. The tail section, with Hop still aboard, gets caught in a tree, the rest of the plane hits the ground, but Killigan and his hencman both survive. Tank and Hop's closing remarks indicate that Hop is finished with the flashy costume. Closing panel of this story is an advertisement for Hop's upcoming movie serial. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Maestro Killigan ** his three henchmen Vehicles: * Hop's Plane * The P-U2U (a plane) | Notes = * "Hop Tries a New Personality" ** Throughout this story, Tank models his own speech pattern after that of “Homberg Hickles,” an in-story homage to Doiby Dickles. | Trivia = * Green Lantern story: ** Warsatch County, Kentucky is a pun on , Utah. | Recommended = | Links = }}